


Commodity

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x08: Dark Age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commodity

It's an easy and rather sleazy way of getting customers. Not that he's particularly worried about sleaze. Once you're a hooker little things like nastiness don't matter.

It's Jesse's fault, really. Or if it isn't, it's still easier to blame the dead. Hence Deadboy being a constant scapegoat. Jesse was the only person he ever loved, and the teen died before they could make love. After that sex ceased to have a romantic component. And if that was true, if sex was just an action, why not go further and make it a commodity? Make it worth something.

So he goes online and finds some more specific chat groups and explains he's a gangly fourteen year old just out of puberty and he wants an adult friend to help him. It's seconds from that typing that statement to people private messaging him, and then it's just a matter of sorting for who's willing to pay the most.

He can't do it every night. He doesn't have the willpower to meet strange, disgusting men every night. But he tries as much as he can stomach it. It's a way of producing money for rent on his bedroom, a fee they started to demand at thirteen. Soon he'll be able to save enough for a car and then he'll go on a roadtrip and never ever come back. Willow wouldn't care, she barely noticed when Jesse died.

Tonight's customer thankfully isn't that old, or that ugly. He wears a shiny shirt and once that's off Xander notices he had a strange tattoo on his inner arm. Probably something Celtic, but he's never really cared enough about tattoos to look into design. He's got too many scars from demons to want to self-mutilate. He has the strangest feeling he knows him from somewhere, the where just isn't clear. But it doesn't matter. He's not being paid to talk.


End file.
